rich kids of hollywood
by mariamleddie
Summary: read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story about when Loren is reality star of rich kids of Hollywood her dad is most riches man alive her mom pass away .**

**Loren pov **

**Hey I'm Loren Tate I'm 20 years you might remember me on rich kids of Hollywood my dad is riches man alive my mom... my mom pass away .anyway I'm the star on our tv show anyway I date Eddie Duran yeah right his not famous but his my other half I love him to death I do anything for him and my daddy would do anything for him since I'm daddy little girl .Eddie is not famous yet and I said yet because I make sure he become famous , if I ever died or we break up or anything he always do it on his own .anyway he not poor his middle class and did I mention his the hottest guy I ever meet he appear allot on our show because his my boyfriend .i promised you one day we going to married I would never ever let him go .anyway last season episode of rich kids of Hollywood um ok let me get to the point I might not be in it or maybe later on because I'm moving to valley I need to have bond with Eddie family plus it doesn't matter how rich I am Eddie is the male he rule his own rule flash back (**

_During episode on rich kid of Hollywood _

_Loren was buying lot of clothes from designers Eddie just watching her then minutes Later he close her laptop ._

_Loren: hey I was emailing Cherri hill I have gigs tomorrow and _

_Eddie: and buying more clothes how many money you spent a day lo ?( calm but come out yelled ) _

_Loren: that's nothing, not all of us rich right?(regret the words come out her mouth ) Eddie I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that _

**Loren's preview: Eddie kind mad of my word dang stupid me **

**Eddie preview : Loren just used rich status on me and that hurt I might not be rich as her but I'm happy the way my life are .**

_Loren: Eddie I'm so sorry I didn't meant._

_Eddie: really lo face the fucking reality just because you fucking rich that doesn't mean everybody got to be rich ...god damn it sometimes you just make me want ..._

_Loren: please Eddie don't say it ( begging while crying ) _

_Eddie: you make me want end this and just my normal life .(yelled)_

_Loren: Eddie don't you understand ?_

_Eddie: understand what Loren in this relationship is like you the boyfriend and the girlfriend what am I ?your Dutch back ,you don't even know gat my parents like or dislike and news flash is not going to continue like that if my mom can't bond with my girlfriend there's no point of being with them ( grabbing my jacket )_

_Loren: Eddie don't you dare walked out that door ( yelled but too late he already got on his car my dad bought him on his 21 birthday I clasped on my knee crying )I just lost the best thing on my life good just good ._

**Loren preview: why life never be fair I'm here being ungrateful bitch while god hand me everything (cried) I can't do this **

_Adrianna: lo what's up ?omg what happen _

_Aria:OMG lo what's up _

_Loren: guys I need to talked you where is Marie and Anna ?_

_Adrianna: partying_

_Loren: I'm leaving to valley for ... I don't know to work my relationship with Eddie and you know try to bond with his mother and just try to be the girl he wanted me to be you know ( they all cried ) guys I'll be back I promise I might come back on middle of next season guys ._

_Aid: we going to miss you lo _

_Loren: me to but I have to do this .(sniffed ) _

**Loren preview : hey guys I'm leaving I'm not coming back till next season on middle season I promise I'm okay you can lose anything but true love and Eddie Duran my true love I can't lose him .i love you Eddie no matter what .**

_Loren walked out cameras behind her everybody was crying she walked out their big mansion and drive to valley it was all over twitter and E!news and entertainment local news ._

**)Loren drive to valley she pulled up to Duran big house that's what she wants to have one day with Eddie ,she knocked on the door Katy eddies mom open .**

**Loren: hey mrs Duran is nice swing you again ( hug her Loren never hug Katy before but today she feel like she hugging her own mom ) **

**Katy: oh hey Loren what's bring you to valley I'm sure is small town for your talented and rich girl like you ( surprised by her hug but hug back )**

**Loren: I'm sure you heard about me and Eddie ,I didn't meant to hurt him .**

**Katy: I know we don't know each other like that but I know you love my son so I let you go see him ( let her in ) **

**Loren: thank you ms Duran what you say about little mother and daughter day .**

**Katy: what you mean ?**

**Loren: you know like going shopping and get our hair and nail done and lunch I promise is on me .**

**Katy: sure I hold on to it ( smile watching Loren walked upstairs to Eddie room) she Bering nice **

**Loren walked in eddies room he was playing with his phone he saw her walked in then she walked to him take the phone from him .**

**Eddie: hey give that back I'm sure not all of us can afford to buy new phone everyday .**

**Loren: I know ,I know I'm such a bitch I treat you like piece of shit you have every right to be mad at me I promise now on you have lead of this relationship you ruled your own rules I promise Eddie I need you in my life you the only man who can make me feel sexy ,love, when I'm with you I don't care about my fame of nothing with you I can fly you the only thing I need to breath please Eddie I need you ( crying ) **

**Eddie: hey shhh. I never break up with I just need to think .god I'm such an ass for saying mean thing to you .**

**Loren: no I deserve it .**

**Eddie:ok here you go our promises don't ever go to party without me and have too much fun**

**Loren: promise **

**Eddie: you make sure you become close to my mother **

**Loren: promise **

**Eddie: and without my permission don't do anything without us working it out together **

**Loren: promise **

**Eddie: I'll be the boyfriend and do boyfriend job and you do same **

**Loren: promise ( hug him ) **

**Eddie: I'm still mad at you till you make it up **

**Loren: Eddie ( whining ) **

**Eddie: remember I ruled now you sleeping on coach like you do me every time you mad .**

**Loren:fine ( Eddie walked down stairs with Loren on her pajamas. Katy fixing dinner) hey Katy **

**Katy: hey honey **

**Eddie: oh do we meet before ( looking at Loren who hugging Katy ) **

**Loren: shut up .**

**Eddie: oh mom lo sleeping on couch I'm sure she be comfy don't ya babe ?( smirk ) **

**Loren: I hats you ( scream)**

**Eddie: love you to .**

**Katy: haha ok you two adorable let's go eat .Loren I'm sure this not same as Hollywood dinner **

**Loren: oh please who wouldn't want eat infamous Katy Duran food ( she bit some she moan Eddie choked ) mhmm this so good **

**Eddie: that's not happening ( smiting while walking ) **

**Loren: what you talking about ?**

**Katy: you two ridiculous **

**Eddie: night mom and Loren .**

**( kiss them on cheek then walked upstairs Loren and Katy talked about Loren and her mom and everything Katy start to like her as a daughter Katy went to the bed Loren sit on couch with cover till 4 the truth is Eddie couldn't sleep either he come down stairs )**

**Eddie: hey although you be sleep by now ?**

**Loren: I couldn't sleep .**

**Eddie: me to , sorry babe I was being mean to you come to bed with me I couldn't sleep cause you wasn't in bed .( kiss her Loren kiss him back he pulled her up then pick her up take her upstairs everubody can heard there moans then eddies mom come ) **

**Katy: dang guys I can't sleep ( yelled ) **

**Eddie: sorry mom ( panting ) Loren keep it down Ba...by **

**Loren: ahhh Eddieeee( moaning while Eddie grind on her he keep trusting she screams) **

**Katy: really you guys come into my house and distracting me from sleeping ( walking down stairs watching TV)**

**Loren: mmh I miss this Mr. Duran gosh you sex god**

**Eddie: And you my sex goddess hot and wet and sexy ( kissing her neck ) **

**Loren: let's apologize to your mom about our noise I think we should rent motel or hotel something or live at my house .**

**Eddie: I see what I can do tomorrow ( kiss her forehead threw a shirt at her they walked down stairs ) hey mom **

**Katy: don't hey mom me **

**Loren: sorry Katy we kind cough up on moment ( red )**

**Katy: I didn't know you was dirty girl Loren Tate ( smirking)**

**Eddie: Mom ( yelled)**

**Loren: oh as you know when me hot around I can't help it ( Eddie walked off cause he don't want heard all the dets how Mel be saying ) haha he never want heard someone talking about sex **

**Katy: oh trust me since he was a kid **

**Loren: my poor baby ,night Katy and sorry about it**

**Katy: hey is okay as long you guys don't make me grandma **

**Loren: we try not to haha ( walked in Eddie room jump on him then they take selfie .)**

**Twitter : lorentate me and the love of my life eddieduran laying in his beautiful bed night guys #having #fun #love #him**

**Eddie: I love you to MS Tate good night beautiful **

**Loren: good night ( fell sleep )**

**Next morning**

**Loren wake up before everybody she start making breakfast her mom taught her since was little she put everything on the table and went upstairs to wake Eddie up .by kissing his face and neck .**

**Eddie: good morning babe **

**Loren: good morning me Duran how you sleep ?**

**Eddie: amazing,mmh it smell good I'm sure mom finish cooking .**

**Loren: yep now you mr need take a shower ( touching him with her finger )**

**Eddie: hey shut up you the one who was all wet on me but the way I find that very sexy babe ( kissing her )**

**Loren: what it meant when you touch me I get wet ?**

**Eddie: that I turn you on and your body like my touches and you sexually when I'm around .every guy love that on their girlfriend .(kissing her neck) **

**Loren:mmhh stop ima need a clothes changing now get your butt up I have all day to go with your mom we having mother and daughter day .( smiling )**

**Eddie: OMG is this Loren Tate ,have we meet before ?( touching her face )**

**Loren: oh shut up ( laughing Eddie went to the bathroom come back they went down stairs see Katy coming out of her room ) good morning Katy **

**Eddie: good mourning ma**

**Katy: good morning guys how's your night ?let me see good right .**

**Eddie: ma stop .**

**Katy: fine who cooks this ?!is amazing .**

**Loren: thank you ,is me who cooked it .**

**Eddie: I didn't know you can cooked**

**Loren: I don't do it offen but I can **

**Eddie:oh then now on I want you to cook our food in the mornings or lunch. Maybe dinner . **

**Loren: fine by me .so Katy how you sleep ?**

**Katy: bad than I ever sleep ( smirk ) **

**Eddie: why **

**Katy: this two kids I love so much having sex all the neighbors can heard it. **

**Lorenz: OMG. I'm sorry we didn't meant it like that .**

**Katy: is okay Loren thank you. For an amazing. Breakfast **

**Loren: no problem go get ready for our date .**

**Katy: oh yeah ( walking upstairs )**

**Loren: baby you want come with us ?**

**Eddie: to sit there and watch y'all doing girls stuff ? no way **

**Loren: come it be fun maybe one when we have little girl when you take her you can be passion please ?**

**Eddie: ok fine .**

**Loren: I love you **

**Eddie: I love you more **

**Then two weeks pass Loren learn how to become rich and normal her love for Eddie grow more her and Katy become close than ever their names is on top tending twitters and everything everybody think Loren have a heart for what she did leaving Hollywood life to make her boyfriend happy everybody loves her more one and she became everybody's. Favorite of course Eddie to. Lot mans in Hollywood want be his friends .**

**Loren: Eddie **

**Eddie: yes babe **

**Loren: what you say me and ma and your pop go on vacation just us and them ?**

**Eddie: nope that's not happening .**

**Loren: please can we have fun just the family plus we have to go children hospital for charity .**

**Eddie: where you have in mind ?**

**Loren: Las Vegas**

**Eddie: definitely not .**

**Loren: ugh what about Maldives resort. .**

**Eddie: I don't know where is it but it sound fun I'm in let me go get cash from my bank .**

**Loren: please can I pay this one ? please for being best boyfriend of the year .**

**Eddie: what about this can I pay it for you being normal for me?**

**Loren: ok. Fine. **

**Eddie:text mom and pop I'll be right back or you can come and keep me company .**

**Loren: done and I rather to come with my sexy boyfriend**

**...**

**They spent family vacation in Maldives Eddie propose to Loren simple but. Beautiful ring she was so happy Eddie tell her she can go back doing her job but she don't want do it alone she want him there for support .**

**Eddie: I'll be there every time I can babe .**

**Loren: but I really want you there with me please I want us to have a house together I don't want lose the connections we fix .**

**Katy: Eddie me and dad ok with it go the love of your life need you .**

**Max: yeah son. Go have fun you guys need to learn your responbolties by living together as a fiancé **

**Eddie: ok fine I come with you .**

**Loren: thank thank you I love you so much you the best fiancé ever. ( jump on him. )**

**Eddie: I know .now let's go pack I have job interview at 6.**

**Loren: and we need to dress you in sexy tux to blow them up ( smiling and Katy just smiling how happy her son make this girl ) oh mom don't forget we having lunch tomorrow the limo will pick you up ) **

**Katy: aren't you busy ?**

**Loren: nah my assistant going to make sure everything went smoothly because they have red carpet .**

**Katy: ok **

**Loren: and pop max we having dinner soon I call you ( kiss his cheek )**

**Max: ok lo lo( laughing at her while she walked upstairs )who would thought my son would date rich girls along they be this happy **

**Katy: she's a nice girl babe **

**Max:I know ( they coming downstairs ) we going to miss you guys **

**Eddie: we going to miss you to pop **

**Loren: aww I'm gping to miss this house .**

**Katy: we going to miss you to honey ( hug her )**

**Eddie: bye guys see you soon**

**Max: bye ( they walked to there car )**

**Eddie and Loren driving to Hollywood to the mansion then it say welcome back Leddie .**

**Lorenz: OMG babe look at this ( smiling )**

**Eddie: aww they so cute **

**Loren: hey **

**Eddie: you hot when you jealous **

**Loren: I'm not ( they walked in everybody say surprise. )**

_Loren: OMG you guys didn't have to do this ( holding her hand on her heart and the other one holding Eddie hand )_

_Aid: of course we have to ,hey ed welcome _

_Eddie:hey aid is good to be back .(smiling while we stuff up we eat of course Loren didn't drunk )_

_**Eddie preview : of course everybody drinking except Loren and I ,I told lo not to drunk till she get 21 I am 21 I can drunk but I'm not going to drunk and do stupid stuff to hurt my baby so we drinking water and flavor .**_

_Loren: dang this house so full of shit _

_Eddie: you want air ?_

_Loren: yes can you come with me upstairs ( upstairs )_

_**Loren preview : upstairs is where my room at I love my balcony I can just sit there forever with Eddie and watch stars is kind cool **_

_Loren: OMG _

_Eddie: what ?_

_Loren: look at that hotel (the window is open and they having sex)_

_Eddie: haha OMG that's weird. ( lo hiding her face on my chest)come on babe you do that every day ._

_Loren: but not door or window open. ( jump in her bed ) ._

_Eddie: haha funny Tate ( give ger kiss on her neck she start moaning )mhm you taste so yummy ._

_Loren: mmh I know ,but can I ask you something ?_

_Eddie: anything. ._

_Loren: I was wondering if we could get our own place like big house with yard and pool and everything ._

_Eddie: ok that's cool but what about your friends ?_

_Loren: they will understand I need to start living my life as a engaged women you know they still my friends I love them but i want this ( smile ) _

_Eddie: we anything that makes you happy I promise I give you answer when I'm back from my interview ._

_Loren: and you Mr. Duran become full entrepreneur Yay(Loren call her dad tell him about Eddie thing he say he will get it of course is who and what you know in this business .)_

_Eddie: I don't know about that yet (blush ) _

_Loren: do I see you blush aww my baby so cute (get on top of him take his shirt of everybody can tell they finna have sex but the camera went back to the girls )_

_Marie: where's lo?_

_Aid: somewhere having sex with Eddie ( they both laughed )_

_**Anapreviww: me and the girls waste as he'll my head start hurting and now try talking about Loren sex life I might be drunk but nobody talked to my friends behind their back .**_

_Ana: guys leave her out of it she can have sex all she want she engaged to this man._

_Aid: oh please stop screaming my head hurt _

_Marie: I think we need to end this is only 5pm call the security Anna _

_Ana: ok crazy bitches ( she went call security the house was clear but dirty they all knocked out ) _

_Back upstairs _

_Eddie wake up because is 5 now need to get ready he kiss Loren who have cover on her her eyes open _

_Loren: hey handsome ( sleepy voice )_

_Eddie: how's your sleep?_

_Loren: amazing (blush )_

_Eddie: so what you say about helping your handsome fiancé ready for his interview?_

_Loren: oh yes (getting out the cover she only have bra and underwear Eddie toes a big shirt at her .)_

_Eddie: put that on ( Loren look sexy she be forgetting she's in TV I'm not letting nobody I meant nobody see her body )_

_Loren: ok get up ( helping him up then he bring her down ) Eddie stop not playing time _

_Eddie: hey I just want have fun but you mean;( helping her up)_

_Loren: ok now let's brush your teeth (they walked in to the bathroom she start fixing his hair while he brush his teeth ) look at you and now this ( bring a tux that she bought 3000$dollar and shoes and everything Eddie change he look a very handsome and hot ) OMG my baby look amazing _

_Eddie: how I look (flashing her a sexy smile) _

_Loren: please stop that smile you have to go and I hate taking shower alone ._

_Eddie : who say anything about taking shower alone when your handsome boyfriend of yours here (posing that turns heron she run into the shower he was laughing so bad the she started talking while she's in bathroom )_

_Loren: okay get out here before you late ._

_Eddie: okay I love you I owed you hot bath when am back I promise ._

_Loren: I love you to see you later.)_

**The bold =present and previews **

_Italic=in the TV ._

Please review should I continue or stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on rich kids of hollywood .**

Loren: bye see later love you ( yelling from the bathroom )

Eddie: ok babe I own you hot bath .

Previously is when Eddie going on his interview to become youngest entrepreneur in California Los Angeles.

Marie: hey lo?do you have a sec ?

Loren: yeah I have to in hour what you need ?(cleaning her wet hair)

Loren Preview: Marie want to talked me I'm curious hope it went well .

Marie: um ...I want talked you about ..you know finding house together because I can no long live in this house is full of parties and everything more .

Loren:wow that's good idea ...

Marie: but?

Loren: me and Eddie going house haunting .sorry Marie

Loren preview : I feel so bad for Marie but I also cannot choose Marie over Eddie as matter of fact there's nothing I can choose over Eddie.

Marie: i see

Loren: you know since you want house maybe you can come with us .you find one by us.

Marie: ok thanks umm I have meeting see you later .

Mariepreview : I was sad but at the same time I'm happy maybe it didn't go how I wanted but at least Loren going to live by me.

Loren: good luck .( smile at her )

Aid: Ana you want come to fashion with me ?

Ana: he'll yes .what you say about going to that charity party thing .

Aid:I'm all for it .(checking her closet )what should I wear ?

Ana:anything sexy .

Aid preview: me and Ana decide to go that party and the fashion show .tonight no drama or nothing we going and just to have fun .

Aid: tomorrow I need to hang out with my bestie .

Ana:ohhh can I come I don't want stay here lonely ?

Aid: ok

Loren was sleeping when Eddie got back he crawl in the bed kissing her neck .

Eddie: hey beautiful ( kiss her lips )

Loren: you back ( kiss and hug him )I miss you .how it go?

Eddie: guess who's interpereneur ?

Loren: ahhh I knew it omg I'm so happy for you babe ( jump on him)

Eddie: thank you babe .and guess who moving to Santa barabar California with his beautiful fiancé ?

Loren: OMG OMG you lying ?

Eddie: nope I been finish with my meeting I went there to find my gorgeous fiancé a beautiful place call home .( kiss her) .

Loren: I love you so much ( hug him )

Eddie: I love you to mrs soon to be Duran .

Loren:me love that sound .

Eddie preview: I'm so happy I got the job not only for me but for Loren and my parents and our future she's beautiful and she deserve the best I try to be that for her .

Loren: can I see the house .( taking his phone enter his password)

Eddie: hey how you know my password?( playful )

Loren: I always know your password just in case girls send you Naked pics I can see .

Eddie: hey the only girl who send me naked pics in my phone is my fiancé ( laughing at her jealousy )

Loren: whatever .omg I love it .

Eddie: I knew it .

Loren: you so cute when you going around finding houses ( kiss him)

Eddie: only for you baby girl .

Loren: what you say we go to celebrate ?

Eddie: ok let's go .( Loren wearing white crop top and white skirt hug her body ) you look Hot baby

Loren: you don't look bad of yourself Mr. devil (smirk)

Eddie: oh yeah ( kiss her then walked out ,they walked to his new car Loren was speechless open the for her ) get in baby

Loren: OMG where in the world you get that car .

Eddie:(kiss her lips ) is a part of being entrepreneur .

Loren: OMG that's so cool .

Eddie: yep now get your butt inside. ( he drive to best restaurant in Hollywood when they get out paparazzi was waiting for them)

Parazu:pose for us Leddie

Eddie hold Loren on the side the put his hands on her ass showing off she's all his then she put her arms around his neck his hands still at same place she place kiss on his lips .

Reporters: Eddie here ,Loren let me see the ring .(they pose for a while .

Eddie: thank you ( walking pass them )

Loren: look at you ( smiling )

Eddie: what you talking about ( then the waitress come ) what you want babe

Loren: anything you getting?

Eddie: surprise us?

Waitress: what type drunk you want?

Eddie: soda and water

Waitress: be right bac.

Eddie: sure.

Loren: she have a major crush on you .

Eddie: too bad because I only have eyes on one girl .and she sitting right next to me (wrapped his arms around her waist kiss her ).

Loren: ok Mr. so when we moving?

Eddie: whenever you ready ?( making face )

Loren: babe I'm serious.

Eddie: ok ok fine tomorrow.

Loren: what? You know how much stuff I have?

Eddie: enough stuff for two big u- hauls?

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: come on baby I take care of it.

Eddie point view

I know loren is worry about the moving and stuff but I already cover it.

Loren: ….

Eddie : come on say something babe.

Loren : I don't know what to say .if I say anything right now we end up fighting so have it on your way,(smile and give him kiss )

Eddie: I promise you not going to regret it.

Loren point view

Me and Eddie talking about moving Eddie went behind .my back find beautiful house of course I love am worrying about the moving I have lot of stuff he say he going to take care of ,and am just sitting back and watch.

Loren: okay .

Marie

Aid and ana went to fashion and they didn't tell anybody I feel some type but is all good . im here with my fiancé john , he come to L.A only sometimes cause his movie director and and producer.

John: hey babe what you doing ?

Marie: finding house in Santa Barbara.

John: although you told me you love living here with the girls.

Marie: although I did but not anymore.

John: and you suppose tell me that you change your mind .

Marie: john .

John: don't john me although you suppose tell your fiancé that you want live in house.

Marie: fine you win .john smith I want to movie santa Barbara .

John: and I will find you beautiful houses by tomorrow aren't you suppose to tell the girls.

Marie: well the only person I told is loren you know me and Adriana have our falls and Ana I guess is in her side .plus Loren is moving there to.

John: I think Loren is the only girl whos not bitch beside you I mean even she was Eddie change that and am glad he did.

Marie: thank you for being here babe I love you to death tear us apart.

John: same here babe. So what you say we go out eating .

Marie : cam we just have a dinner in here .

John: oh really who cooking ?

Marie: me maybe we can call loren and eddie to join us .

Joh: sure . can I help ?

Marie: I would love to .(kiss him )

Ana point view

Me and aid going to fashion show I hope we have fun and find something good to wear .

Eddie point view

Me and lo going back home then marie call us and tell lo her fiancé in town they having dinner we going to stop at the girls mansion .

Hour later

Marie: hey you guys made it,(hugging loren and eddie )

Loren: nobody turn down a food .

John: hello my man eddie.

Eddie: hey john hows work man

John: good just keeping myself busy before wedding .

Loren: speaking of wedding when is the big day.

Marie: what about this we can meet up tomorrow at the café ,

Loren: can't wait .

Marie fix the table she put everything in there it look decorated ,

Eddie: this look good .

Marie: thanks we did it together (pointing at her fiancé )

They all sit down and talking just then aid and Ana come home .

Aid: whoa there's a couples dinner that we not invited ?(sarcastic )

Marie: hey you guys you can join.

Ana: now we make dinners without inviting each other ?

Marie: whats the problem you guys went to fashion show without inviting us do you heard word from our mouths no so do the same .

Aria: what's going on in here ?

Ana: umm you tell me .

Loren: can all of you chill? This dinner is Marie her fiancé in town they don't want go out they cook in me and Eddie just come back and join you all should do the same and at least show respect to him .

Aria: that's right guys lets deal with this as an adults ,

They all quite .

Review please let me know if you still me to contiunie.


End file.
